elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elephant dies of bullet injuries - MALAPPURAM: The 60-year-old female elephant found in a critical stage at Nellikkuth in Vazhikadavu Forest Range the other day, died on Monday morning. - 26.06.2012. *Zoo Elephant’s Transfer To Sanctuary Backed - MANILA, Philippines --- The Catholic Bishops’ Conference of the Philippines (CBCP) has expressed support to the transfer of 38-year-old elephant “Mali” from the Manila Zoo to a sanctuary in Thailand. CBCP President Cebu Archbishop Jose Palma said he is supporting the transfer of Mali to a sanctuary where she can live out her life in dignity and good health and in the company of other elephants. - 25.06.2012. *Legendary elephant's granddaughter born - Addo Elephant Park's legendary bull Hapoor, who ruled the Eastern Cape elephant reserve for 24 years and was famous for his deep hatred of people, had a new granddaughter. - 25.06.2012. *Indonesia to investigate elephant deaths - BENGKALIS, Indonesia, June 25 (UPI) -- Indonesian officials say they have launched an investigation into the death of 12 elephants in Sumatra since March that may have been poisoned. - 25.06.2012. *Elephant herd ventures onto main road; disrupts traffic - With an elephant herd roaming around, road traffic was disrupted for over 12 hours on the Yercaud-Salem main road, as authorities made efforts to guide them to the forests, officials said today. - 25.06.2012. *Cruelty charges on Lankan elephant: owners to stand trial - The owners of a circus elephant accused of animal cruelty will stand trial over the allegations. Bobby and Moira Roberts, of Brook Farm in Oundle, UK are charged with three offences relating to the care of Anne the Sri Lankan elephant, who was part of the Bobby Roberts Super Circus. - 25.06.2012. *Elephant Poaching Levels Are Worst In A Decade - UN-Backed Report Finds That Elephant Poaching Levels Are Worst In A Decade. - Elephant poaching levels are the worst in a decade and recorded ivory seizures are at their highest levels since 1989, according to a report published today by the United Nations-backed convention on endangered species. - 25.06.2012. *Sidhu, Punj pulled up for using elephant in protest march - An animal welfare organisation headed by Naresh Kadyan lodged a complaint with different authorities against the “Jumbo” protest against price rise embarked on by BJP MP Navjot Sidhu and BJP Member of Rajya Sabha Balbir Punj in Amritsar on Friday, in which the two rode an elephant. - 25.06.2012. *Man arrested with elephant tusks - A man was arrested in Delareyville, near Vrybrurg, in possession of an illegal elephant tusk, North West police said on Sunday. "On Saturday police received information of a person who was reported to be in possession of an elephant tusk," said Brigadier Thulani Ngubane. - 24.06.2012. *Kerala to proceed with radio-collaring of elephants - KOCHI: Kerala plans to go ahead with the project to fit radio-collars on elephants, as part of efforts to reduce man-animal conflict. The state is going ahead with the plan, despite the setback faced by a similar initiative in the neighbouring state of Tamil Nadu. - 24.06.2012. *Navjot Singh Sidhu’s elephant ride gets animal rights body’s goat - AMRITSAR: An animal rights body on Saturday lodged a complaint against BJP MP Navjot Singh Sidhu for riding an elephant here during the party's nationwide agitation against inflation. - 24.06.2012. *Closed-circuit TV cameras to monitor elephants at Pinnawala - Following the death of a young elephant due to the cruelty of four workers at the Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage authorities are to introduce new measures to ensure the safety of the elephants including the installation of closed-circuit TV cameras that will monitor how elephants are looked after at the orphanage, a world famous tourist attraction. - 24.06.2012. *Wild elephants destroy crops in southern Vietnam - Authorities in Dong Nai Province are struggling to prevent ten wild elephants from what have become daily visits to a commune, damaging crops and threatening the safety of residents. - 23.06.2012. *Siri the elephant helps with Camillus man's marriage proposal - Syracuse -- Anna Deetz and her boyfriend, Andrew Boetsma, strolled up to the elephant enclosure at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo in Syracuse a few minutes before 11 a.m. today. - 23.06.2012. *New poaching threat to SA elephants - It’s only a matter of time before poachers turn their guns on South Africa’s large elephant population after they decimate thousands of the majestic animals in other parts of the continent. - 23.06.2012. *Herd of elephants movement on ghat section - Udhagamandalam, Jun 23 (PTI) A herd of elephants, which suddenly appear on the Barliar-Marappalam stretch of ghat section on Udhagamandalam road, were resulting in frequent traffic snarls jam besides creating panic among the vehicle users. - 23.06.2012. *KWS seizes elephant tusks at JKIA - Kenya Wildlife Service Canine Unit together with police and customs officials at the Jomo Kenyatta International Airport yesterday morning intercepted 345 pieces of raw ivory weighing 601 kilogramme destined for Lagos, Nigeria. - 23.06.2012. *Nelly the psychic elephant has become Germany's unofficial oracle for the Euro 2012 championships - PAUL the psychic octopus must be turning in his grave. - Nelly the elephant has become Germany's unofficial oracle for the Euro 2012 championships, making her predictions by shooting a ball into one of two goals. - 23.06.2012. *Oregon Zoo's Rose-tu, a pregnant Asian elephant, gets constant attention before her upcoming birth - In the nearly 22 years I've worked at The Oregonian I've always had a great interest in the Oregon Zoo. I find it incredible that my job allows me to get so close to the animals. - 22.06.2012. *Madagascar: Three Elephants Killed in Tana - Three elephants were killed by poachers in lower Tana Delta Conservation last week. Residents said they heard gunshots in Ozi Ranch at night. - 22.06.2012. *Birmingham Zoo welcomes new elephant - BIRMINGHAM, Ala. – The Birmingham Zoo proudly announces the last addition to the Trails of Africa herd. Tamani, a 6 year old African bull elephant, arrived from Tampa’s Lowry Park Zoo in Florida. He is the youngest and smallest of the African male elephants, or “bulls,” in Trails of Africa. Born October 17, 2005, Tamani weighs in at approximately 3,855 pounds and stands at 6 feet tall. - 22.06.2012. *Oregon Zoo elephant Rose-Tu heads toward pregnancy's home stretch - At the Oregon Zoo's Asian elephant compound, questions about pregnant Rose-Tu's upcoming delivery swirl: When will the calf arrive? Will it be male or female? Will keepers tether her during labor or let her roam? - 22.06.2012. *Zoo’s elephants: Could another retirement option be Florida? - Officially the option is off the table, but proponents of the National Elephant Centre in Florida believe the Toronto Zoo’s trio of aging pachyderms would be better off going there than the California sanctuary they’re bound for. - 22.06.2012. *Poaching whiff in elephant death - JALPAIGURI: In what appears to be a case of poaching, the body of an adult elephant was found, with its tusks chopped off, at the Khuttimari forest in Jalpaiguri on Thursday morning. Foresters spotted the carcass at South Moraghat Compartment in Gosaihaat beat under Moraghat range of the forest. - 22.06.2012. *Pregnant Oregon Zoo Elephant Rose-Tu Enters Home Stretch - Samudra could have baby brother or sister by October. - Let the countdown begin. Asian elephant Rose-Tu has reached the last stage of her pregnancy, according to Oregon Zoo animal-care staff, leaving behind what in human terms would be considered the second trimester and marching trunk-first into the home stretch. - 21.06.2012. *Buckhead members of Atlanta City Council carry water for elephants - Atlanta City Council members representing Buckhead are debating whether recently enacted protections for circus elephants go far enough. On June 18, the council voted 13-1 to pass an amendment introduced by District 8 Councilwoman Yolanda Adrean. - 21.06.2012. *Zolli-Elefanten sollen endlich mehr Bewegungsraum erhalten - Die Afrikanischen Elefanten im Zoo Basel sollen ab 2016 ein bisschen mehr Lebensraum erhalten. Dann müsste die neue Elefantenanlage in Basel eröffnet werden können. Deren Vorprojekt ist gestern vom Verwaltungsrat des Zoologischen Garten Basels abgesegnet worden, wie Zoodirektor Olivier Pagan an der gestrigen Generalversammlung der Aktionäre und Aktionärinnen des Zollis verkünden durfte. - 21.06.2012. *Circus Luna kommt – und bringt einen Elefanten nach Obergünzburg - Der Circus Luna feiert 40. Geburtstag und gastiert von Freitag, 22. Juni, bis Montag, 25. Juni, in Obergünzburg. Die Vorstellungen „Im Wang“ sind am Freitag um 17.00 Uhr, am Samstag um 15.00 und 19.00 Uhr sowie am Sonntag und Montag um 15.00 Uhr. - 21.06.2012. *63 elephants die in 2 years in Bengal - KOLKATA: Altogether 63 elephants died in West Bengal either naturally or by accident in a span of two years, while 139 people were killed in elephant attacks during the same period, state forest minister Hiten Burman said here today. - 21.06.2012. *Elephant carcass found without tusks - Jalpaiguri (WB), Jun 21 (PTI) The carcass of a mature elephant, without its tusks and bearing multiple wounds, was found at Gossainhat jungle of Mograhat range by a patrol team of the forest department in the early hours today. - 21.06.2012. *UN-backed report finds that elephant poaching levels are worst in a decade - 21 June 2012 – Elephant poaching levels are the worst in a decade and recorded ivory seizures are at their highest levels since 1989, according to a report published today by the United Nations-backed convention on endangered species. - 21.06.2012. *12 elephants dead in Indonesia, probe launched - Jakarta : Indonesia's forestry ministry Thursday said it has launched a probe into the suspected poisoning to death of 12 elephants in Sumatra. Novianto Bambang, director for conservation and biodiversity at the ministry, said there was strong suspicion that the elephants that died in East Aceh and the Tesso Nilo National Park in Riau since March were poisoned, Xinhua reported citing the Jakarta Globe. - 21.06.2012. *Elephant-Lover Dukes it Out With Circus - STOCKTON, Calif. (CN) - Circus employees threw liquid bleach on an animal rights activist and encouraged a dog to attack another one during a demonstration against alleged elephant abuse, a woman claims in Superior Court. Shannon Campbell sued the Carson & Barnes Circus and its employee Benjamin Robert Savage in San Joaquin County Court. - 21.06.2012. *Elefanten Kluge Dickhäuter mit Familiensinn - Der Elefant, ein riesiger Koloss mit langem Rüssel, der Bäume umrennt? Von wegen! Die sanften Riesen sind auf leisen Sohlen unterwegs und haben viel Feingefühl. Denn Elefanten sind Familientiere, die nichts so schnell vergessen. - 20.06.2012. *Elefanten: Rätsel um längste Schwangerschaft der Welt gelöst - Forscher(innen) des Leibniz-Instituts für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung (IZW) haben herausgefunden, wie die längste Schwangerschaft der Welt bei Elefanten gesteuert und reguliert wird und berichten darüber in den „Proceedings of the Royal Society B“. Die Embryonal- und Fetalentwicklung der grauen Riesen dauert bis zu 680 Tage. Die Trächtigkeitsdauer ist somit länger als bei jedem anderen Säugetier. - 20.06.2012. *Fatale Gier nach Exotik - Peking. Die Gier reicher Chinesen nach Elfenbein und anderen exotischen Tierprodukten bedroht weltweit den Artenbestand. Dabei geht es längst nicht mehr um angebliche Heilwirkungen. Es sind Spekulationsgeschäfte. - 20.06.2012. *Interpol seizes two tonnes of elephant ivory - Cape Town, June 20 — The Interpol seized nearly two tonnes of elephant ivory in an operation involving 14 African countries, including South Africa, it was announced here Tuesday. The three-month long Operation Worthy also led to the arrests of over 200 suspects, the global police organisation said in a statement. - 20.06.2012. *IIT sensor to keep jumbos safe on tracks - Elephants are often at risk of being hit by trains. But come 2016, they will be safe on tracks, thanks to a device developed by the Indian Institute of Technology, Delhi. - 20.06.2012. *PETA: Zoo elephant in distress - MANILA, Philippines - An elephant expert reported yesterday that Mali, the 38-year-old elephant at the Manila Zoo, is suffering from a potentially fatal foot problem and experiencing physical and psychological distress and should be transferred to a sanctuary. - 20.06.2012. *Elephant to get jumbo size contacts - After C'sar the bull elephant lost weight, grew depressed and had surgery because of eye trouble, his keepers at a North Carolina zoo began to consider a pioneering move in pachyderm medicine: giving him a set of king-size contact lenses. - 20.06.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen